


Mickey doesn't like darkness

by sara_rowland7



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Eventual Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gallavich Week, Gay, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Shameless (US), Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Protective Gallaghers (Shameless US), Protective Ian Gallagher, Shameless, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_rowland7/pseuds/sara_rowland7
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Mickey doesn't like darkness

Mickey was fully awake lying next to his asleep husband. He couldn’t sleep. He had been trying for over two hours. His brain was coming back to the same thought over and over, he couldn’t let it go. He was getting extremely anxious being in complete darkness even though his body was pressed against Ian’s. He crawled out of bed and went to the kitchen to have some water. On his way, he turned on all the lights he could find so the house didn’t feel so big and dark. He closed every curtain so he wouldn’t have to see the darkness of the night outside of his home. He did everything he could think of to take his mind off that terrible thought, but it was impossible. It was still there. He wished Ian was there to hug him, but he was asleep and it seemed kinda unfair to wake him up for such a stupid thing. To feel less alone, Mickey sat on the couch, turned on the TV and started to watch the first thing he could find. In this case, Geordi Shore. It was strangely addictive although he unintentionally despised the people there.

\- Mick? -Ian said with a very sleepy voice, coming out of their room -Everything alright? What’s op with all the lights on?  
\- Yeah, yeah, I’m good. I’m just not tired -Mickey responded trying to sound convincing.  
\- Right… -Ian said with a sarcastic tone, sitting next to Mickey -Are you watching Geordi Shore?  
\- I don’t know. It’s the only thing on right now. I feel like my braincells are being slaughtered – he answered, absently.  
\- Are you sure you are alright and this has nothing to do with…?  
\- No. I’m fine. You really think that bullshit affects me? I’m a Milkovich, bitch -he interrupted.  
\- Okay. Are you done playing all tough? -Ian said almost laughing -It’s okay if you’re scared of horror movies.

Mickey stood in silence for a few seconds looking at the TV with a serious face.

\- Shut up -he finally mumbled getting closer to Ian and resting his head on his shoulder.  
-Told you we shouldn’t have watched that film. I married a pussy -Ian said joking and hugging Mickey.  
\- That fucking thing hid in the darkness and fed on bad dreams, man -he tried to excuse himself -I’m not taking any risks.  
\- Jesus, I love you so much, you're such a baby -Ian whispered to himself, laughing and kissing Mikey's head.  
\- Is not funny, firecroth -Mickey said, visibly annoyed but still wrapped in Ian’s strong arms.  
\- Come on, just a little bit…  
\- Shut the fuck up.  
\- Hey, don’t worry, I won’t leave your side. You’re safe -Ian said with sarcasm.  
\- You better -Mickey warned him tthreateningly.

The both of them stayed there watching Geordi Shore and actually finding it more interesting that they would have ever admitted, holding and protecting each other from the monster of the horror film that fed on nightmare and lived in the dark. They didn’t talk much. Everything Ian wanted to say would have ended with Mickey wanting to punch him and, even though he found really funny and cute when Mickey acted al toughed up, he decides it was better to just let him be. Mickey didn’t really want to say anything. The usual things like “I love you” or “Thanks for being here” but none of them went along with the role he was playing. It didn’t matter. Ian already knew all of that, the both of them did. They were married, after all.


End file.
